


The Devil's Bite

by Scandalmuss



Category: Bang and Burn (Webcomic)
Genre: Drug lords can be soft sometimes, M/M, Shameless Smut, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: Daegan Raine has been hard at work as undercover DEA agent, Rowan Hayes for 7 months. But he's also been denying his attraction to the vicious drug lord, Adrian "Gammon" King during that time too.When he gets called into Gammon's office one night, he's got two worries: Does Gammon know who I am? And the more troublesome, Is this the start of something more?





	The Devil's Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about a fandom jump for me! But honestly, after all the hard work and amazingness of Locke and Caroline and their comic Bang and Burn (https://bangandburncomic.com/), I just HAD to write a fic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Gammon isn’t in his office yet, but Daegan had been given oddly strict instructions via text to sit there and not touch anything. He’s been called into Gammon’s office on a few occasions and it’s always been straight forward and it’s never given him an unsettled feeling in his stomach, but something is different this time. He looks around without actually looking around, hoping to see something new this time, anything to give to Vasha, something to convince her not to pull him out too early. Daegan finally feels confident enough in his position with Gammon’s crew and he’d be pissed if he got taken off duty.

When he realizes that Gammon’s office hasn’t changed much from the last time he was in there, he gives up and focuses instead on the overflowing ashtray, glaring at it, as if it could apologize for making the air smell acrid and stale. He knows Gammon has been under more stress than normal and the ashtray is the physical embodiment of it. His mind wanders, the unsettled feeling in his gut has risen to sit in his chest. Gammon doesn’t normally leave just _anyone_ alone in his office. _Maybe it’s a test?_ Daegan abruptly scoffs at himself; he’d earned Gammon’s trust surprisingly quickly, he’s stayed in his lane and hasn’t made any waves to make Gammon not trust him. He’s probably just running late, you know, how drug kingpins do. Daegan smiles at his own joke.

After another few minutes pass by, he runs through his memorized schedule for Gammon and then rolls his eyes that he even has that shit memorized. He’s not Gammon’s personal assistant and even on one awkward occasion, he took Khadija off guard by reciting a piece of the schedule. Daegan folds his arms across his chest. _So where_ **_is_ ** _he?_

There’s a shuffle of feet in the hallway and immediately Daegan knows it’s Gammon by the gait alone. He’s heard people describe it as a Murder Strut, there’s really no other way to describe a man walking with that level of confidence in himself; Daegan had actually been shaken the first time Gammon had walked towards him like that. He’d known he wasn’t in trouble, but he had had to take a moment to realize that the thrumming in his chest wasn’t fear, it was _arousal_. That night, he’d spent hours pouring over some the the most gruesome shit the drug lord had done, trying to purge any feelings that weren’t strictly job related. It had worked, too. Daegan proudly hadn’t felt a single twinge the next time he saw Gammon.

As the door opens, all of his hard work goes out the window. He hasn’t been alone with Gammon in ages and the unsettled feeling from before turns into a surprising warmth with (thankfully) a hint of fear. He tries to amp up that small amount of fear, hopes it shows on his face instead of the flush that he knows is threatening to break the surface.

Gammon walks past him but doesn’t sit behind the desk. He stands, rifles through a stack of papers as if he doesn’t remember that Daegan is actually sitting all of four feet from him. Daegan swallows loudly and regrets it as soon as Gammon stops going through his desk. Gammon raises his head slowly, eyes dragging up Daegan’s body. _Fuck_. The flush definitely shows up now.

“Khadija done with you for the day?” Gammon’s tone is surprisingly serious.

“Yes, sir.” Daegan nods quickly. They’d technically been done for over an hour now and he knows there’s very few people still around the warehouse and...the fear jumps another notch. _Has he seen through me?!_

“Good.” Gammon falls into his desk chair and sighs. His tattooed fingers rub at his temples, his other hand looks like it itches to reach for his cigarettes, but at the last moment, he grabs ahold of the arm of his chair to straighten himself out instead. He raises his head and looks at Daegan skeptically. At least Daegan hopes it’s skepticism. “You look nervous.” He appears to think about it and changes his observation, “More nervous than usual. Do you have something to tell me?”

Daegan shakes his head and a “No. sir” is out of his mouth before Gammon bursts out in a loud guffaw.

“Fuck, sometimes you make it too easy, kid.” He grins.

“Sorry,” Daegan grimaces, shrugging slightly. He just wants this meeting to be over with, so he just blurts out the question that has been sitting on his tongue since he got the text telling him Gammon wanted to see him. “I just wasn’t sure why you wanted me to stay late. Do you have something for me to do?”

That look is back in Gammon’s eyes and it sure as shit not skepticism but looks a hell of a lot like something he himself has been trying to erase out of his own mind. _Heat._

“Anybody going to miss you if you don’t come home tonight?”

The question comes out casual but all it has done is make the fear outweigh the arousal pooling in Daegan’s stomach. Surely Gammon isn’t outright telling him he’s going to kill him, right? “You mean like a girlfriend or a-uh-”

“-boyfriend” Gammon finishes for him.

Daegan’s mind races with all the possibilities of where this could go, but he doesn’t have any easy way out of it if things take a turn for the sexual. Not that he’d exactly want an easy way out _\-- dammit, where’d that thought come from?_ All the info he’d been given about the drug lord, currently waiting for an answer, had led Daegan to believe he was straight. But now Daegan suddenly has a name for the new look on Gammon’s face.

_Hunger._

The stale air in the office is heavy with anticipation. He takes a deep breath and gives his head the tiniest shake. The smile that cracks across Gammon’s face is both electifying and terrifying at the same time. Daegan normally doesn’t feel out of his depth but he feels like he’s going to drown in the thoughts that push for his focus.

Gammon stands and gestures for Daegan to follow suit, “Good. Let’s go.”

Daegan looks at his lap, his brain somehow convincing him that he’s tied to the chair or something and he clumsily pushes himself up, looking at Gammon expectantly.  They make their way out to a waiting vehicle. Daegan half-expects to see a windowless van, but today it’s the slick, black Cadillac and he’s grateful it’s one of Gammon’s usual vehicles. But no one makes eye contact with them as they leave, not even Tannis. So the grateful feeling passes way too quickly. _God, I am gonna get murdered. Possibly after sex but still. Fuck sakes._ Daegan slides into the front seat, while Gammon gets behind the wheel. He feels like a moron putting on his seatbelt if he's about to get murdered anyways, but at least it’ll be something that grounds him, makes sure he doesn’t panic too much.

He watches the industrial district pass them by, each mile travelled means another batch of nerves settle in Daegan’s stomach like lead. Gammon isn't really talking to him so it's hard to get a read on what is going to happen. Or more accurately, _when_ it's going to happen. They eventually pull up to a gated mansion with a long circular driveway, Daegan peripherally watches Gammon key in the code to open the gate. He shuts his eyes and repeats the number to himself a few times, just in case.

It turns out that the _when,_ is as soon as the door closes behind them. Daegan was hoping for a good look of the layout of Gammon’s home but he's suddenly crowded up against the door, Gammon’s body blocking his view. He feels himself shrink up when Gammon leans in and runs his nose along his jaw. A gasp escapes Daegan’s mouth and he feels more than sees Gammon smirk against his skin.

“Now, now, don't make it too easy for me.” Gammon mumbles, leaning more heavily against Daegan and the door.

Daegan gulps and unfolds himself slowly, bringing his gaze up to meet Gammon’s.

Gammon stares at him for all of a second before he pushes against the door, putting some space between them. “Fuck, did I read this wrong?”

Daegan is torn between grabbing Gammon by the tank top, giving in to the urges he’s been ignoring for far too long or playing up his panic and dealing with the fallout. There's a heady scent in the air, a mix of cologne, cigarette smoke and something Daegan isn't eager to put a name on. But his hands move without his consent, spreading out against Gammon's broad chest. He can't even make eye contact right now; he watches his fingers slide along the edge of the tank top, Gammon’s heart thumping rapidly under his palm. He finally looks up at Gammon and is blown away by the genuine look of uncertainty on his face. It's something he's never seen before on Gammon's face and it makes him pull his hand back.

Now there's space between them again, but it soon fills up with electricity. Time slows down, they're both breathing shallowly, neither one making a move.

Gammon frowns for a moment and that's all the warning Daegan gets before he’s shoved back against the door, Gammon's mouth on his. It's intense and mind blowing, Daegan struggles to catch his breath as he winds his arms around Gammon's neck.

He's letting himself go, allowing himself to live in the moment as Rowan. A broken moan falls from his lips when Gammon starts to suck on his neck, no doubt marking him up, making it obvious that _Gammon was here_. Daegan rests a hand on Gammon's jaw, pulling him back in for a kiss. Much to his surprise,  Gammon happily gives up sucking a bruise onto his neck and starts to take Daegan apart with his tongue.

Hands slide up under Daegan's clothes, Gammon's rings, a cold spot along his back. Hips move of their own accord; Daegan is embarrassingly hard already but with another push of his hips, he realizes that Gammon is in a similar state.

“Fuck yes,” Gammon groans in Daegan's ear, hands clutching at his back instead of feeling him up.  

It's a toss-up as to who actually caves first: Daegan desperately doesn't want it to be him, but in the end, he believes Gammon caves first, pulling away from him, but grabbing his hand and all but yanking him up the stairs.

Gammon's bedroom is actually really well decorated, everything looks lush and vibrant, not that Daegan gets enough time to notice more before he's pushed onto the bed.

“The second I met you, I knew you'd be trouble for me.” Gammon lifts off his tank before stalking over to the bed. He crawls on top of Daegan, smug smirk in place. “Like I don't see you watching me all the time?” He grinds his hips down. “You've got no idea what you do me, Rowan. Hell, it was an act of strength not to take you over my desk today.”

That image alone is enough to make Daegan shudder and with Gammon's chest on display, Daegan just wants to say, “Fuck it,” and trace every tattoo with his tongue. Every line, every curve, he just _wants._ Deep down, he knows what he's doing is incredibly stupid and could very likely get him killed, but its it's been too long since someone has looked at him the way Gammon is looking at him right now. His cock is aching in his jeans and he just wants what Gammon is so clearly offering.  He decides to make sure Gammon has no doubts about this new facet to their relationship. “I’d be so good for you. I'd even go back to work after,” he breathes out. “ I bet Khadija would be able to tell too.” He can play this part easily. He can be the thirsty subordinate, the one the big boss turns to in times of stress, a pillow talk confidante. Daegan will happily become that person to Gammon. A distant thought in the back of his mind reminds him not to get in too deep, but with Gammon pushing up his shirt, it’s promptly forgotten.

When Daegan’s shirt hits the floor, Gammon just stares. Daegan is about to self-consciously fold his arms against himself but Gammon’s hands quickly wrap around his wrists to stop him. He leans down, brushing his nose against Daegan’s. “If you think I haven’t wondered how far these freckles went, you’d be sorely mistaken.” Instead of the kiss Daegan was hoping for, Gammon goes straight for his shoulder, pressing unbelievably gentle kisses all over his freckled skin.

It’s almost too much, the intimacy is far more intense than their harsh make out against the front door. Daegan throws his head to the side and whimpers. He breaks free from Gammon’s hold and slides his hands up his  muscular arms, clutching at his shoulders, his legs trying to spread in between Gammon’s.

“Aren’t we eager?” Gammon’s voice rumbles pleasantly. He kisses his way up Daegan’s jaw and finally gives him the kiss he’s been aching for. He makes quick work of getting them both naked. The first press of skin on skin, makes them both groan.

Daegan welcomes Gammon between his thighs almost immediately. Even though this part of their relationship is _very_ new, it also feels like it’s been a long time coming and it’s not as off-putting as Daegan hoped it would be. He stares at the ceiling as Gammon kisses his way down his chest; it’s a challenge to reconcile the soft way Gammon is treating him with the ugly truth about the very feared man between his thighs. They shouldn’t be the same person, but they are.

Gammon teases the tip of his cock with his tongue, while his fingers slip down and start to massage around his hole. Daegan’s hips tilt up as Gammon rubs a little more insistently, a smug smile on his face as he watches Daegan writhe.

“Please,” Daegan groans, he cants his hips again, hoping to get more friction. Wordlessly, Gammon reaches over to the bedside table, grabs a bottle of lube and flicks the lid open. Daegan’s eyes track the entire process and he happily slips his hands under his knees and lifts them up.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’d be good for me, hey?” Gammon grins, eyeing up how very on display Deagan is.

All Daegan can muster is, “So good,” before Gammon starts to massage his hole again. But this time, a fingertip slips in every once and awhile, Daegan moaning at the feeling of Gammon’s thick fingers catching his rim. By the time Gammon is three fingers deep, they’re both making noises that would make a nun blush.

Gammon slips on a condom and slicks himself up before pressing in slowly. He nudges Daegan’s hands away from his legs, letting them fall wide open around him as he pushes in. Daegan’s hands grasp onto his waist instead and Gammon takes that as his cue to go a bit faster.

The overwhelming sense of fullness that comes from Gammon being deep inside him, makes Daegan’s eyes want to stay rolled back forever. It’s been too long since he’s had this and he wants to tell Gammon how fucking good it feels but he’s so affected by everything, that it’s just gibberish that falls from his lips. Thankfully Gammon takes the hint and leans over to kiss him while he thrusts in again and again. Daegan grabs him, holding him close; in that moment, he wishes Gammon had more hair for him to thread his fingers into, but what little hair he can grasp, Gammon grunts his approval immediately, his hips snapping against Deagan’s ass.

The room is filled with the sounds of flesh on flesh, the air heavy with lust. Gammon leans up and grabs ahold of Daegan’s forgotten cock, it’s been leaking constantly and is a sticky mess in his hand, but he tries to jerk Daegan off to the time of his thrusts.

Daegan is beside himself with pleasure but it’s the sight of Gammon steadily pounding into him while jerking him off that finishes him. He hadn’t even known he was that close until it was too late and he was coming all over Gammon’s hand and tensing his ass to the point that Gammon actually gasps.

Gammon pulls out and rips off the condom, grasping his cock with his come-covered hand and strokes it until he’s coming over Daegan’s heaving chest, with a loud groan.

That alone, makes Daegan wish he were younger and could be readily available for round two. But as it stands, he just tries to catch his breath and watches Gammon all but collapse next to him. The feeling of cooling come on his chest is rapidly becoming more annoying than hot, so he reaches for a few tissues to clean himself up. It’s usually such a mood killer when you have to do clean up, but with the sounds of Gammon groaning with delight into his pillow, Daegan realizes it’s not so bad this time. His ass is going to be tender for a few days, but he just doesn’t care right now. He turns to face Gammon, “That was amazing.” He smiles.

Gammon chuckles into his pillow before shifting to lie on his side. He grabs at Daegan’s waist to pull him closer. “It was fucking amazing.”

Daegan bites his lip and smiles, “It was amazing fucking?”

That gets him a kiss before they both succumb to sleep.

\-----

Daegan wakes up first, pleasantly surprised that Gammon is still at his back, arms wrapped around his torso, breath heavy against Daegan’s neck. The overwhelming notion of _What the fuck have I just done?_ Floats into his brain and he freezes. They’re both still naked,and he is both frustrated and enticed by the hardness against his ass.

Last night had been amazing, and if all the horrible stuff about Gammon could be forgotten, it would’ve been one of the best nights of his life. But it’s hard to forget that the man softly snoring behind him is a murderer and a drug lord and it sobers him up pretty quickly. He tries to slip out of bed but Gammon is apparently not as asleep as he thought and pulls him back against his chest.

“Where’r you goin?” his sleep thick voice asks.

Daegan takes a deep breath, trying to even out his heartbeat. “Bathroom?”

Gammon grunts out a _sorry_ and lets him go with a kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

Once he’s in the bathroom, Daegan can’t help but let his hand rest against the back of his neck. It’s not like the kiss left a mark, but it still feels hotter than the rest of his skin. He sighs. This wasn’t how his assignment was supposed to go. He wasn’t supposed to get involved with his target. He wasn’t supposed to feel something for the man he’s trying to put away. His gaze catches on his reflection and his jaw drops. He’s got a very obvious bite mark on his shoulder and one hell of a bruise on his neck, both are tender to the touch and he glares at the bathroom door, in the general direction of Gammon’s sleeping form.

He’s got a meeting with Vasha tomorrow and he’s going to have to wear a fucking scarf when it’s hotter than hell outside. But the absolute last thing he needs to to have his superior question a hickey on his neck. He rolls his eyes at his reflection; if it has to happen again, which he tells himself it won’t, he’ll make sure he gets Gammon to focus on his chest or something.

There’s a knock on the door and a sleepy looking Gammon wanders in, in loose-fitting sweats. “Mornin’.” He shuffles past Daegan, fingers sliding along his bare hips before he stands in front of the toilet slipping his cock out to take a piss.

Daegan is suddenly very aware that he’s naked, he cups his half-interested cock and clears his throat. “I’m just gonna-” he nods to the bedroom, to his forgotten clothes.

Gammon finishes up and tosses him a grey sweater from a hook, “Here.”

The sweater is too big for Daegan but he’s already touching the inside of it, the well-worn cotton soft against his fingertips. He slides it on and doesn’t miss the pleased look in Gammon’s eyes once he straightens it out. It barely falls to his tops of his thighs and the shoulder slips off of him, revealing the bite mark. Gammon hums and Daegan is all of a sudden being hoisted up onto the long bathroom counter.

“It looks good on you,” Gammon nuzzles his neck.

“The bite or the sweater?”

“Both.”

It quickly devolves into Gammon fucking him over the bathroom counter. Gammon’s sweats barely pulled down and Daegan’s sweater bunched in one of his fists.  

Daegan watches his mirror self bounce back against Gammon’s thighs. He wants to be angry with himself for doing it again, but he finds he’s more angry at how good it feels. It _still_ doesn’t feel wrong and he hates that. The angle Gammon’s got is mind-blowing and Daegan’s got his own fingers shoved against his mouth to stop the cacophony of moans falling from his slack-jawed mouth. There’s drool on his hand now as he starts to chant _Yes, yes yes_ at Gammon who responds by speeding up his thrusts.

It’s over too soon, but they’ve still managed to get sweaty; Gammon’s hands easily slip from Daegan’s waist as he pulls out and disposes of the condom. “Fuck, you’re gonna drain me dry.” Gammon laughs, giving Daegan’s tender ass a tap.

Thankfully, Gammon is too exhausted to make the shower a joint adventure, so Daegan finally gets some alone time. The water is so much hotter than it ever gets at his apartment and he just stands under it for a few long minutes, letting it spray over him, hoping it washes away at least some of his sins. He takes advantage of being in a millionaire’s shower and uses every luxurious thing he thinks he can get away with. It’ll be way too long before he’ll have access to a shower as nice as this one. The apartment his alias lives in is perfect for the person he’s supposed to be, but he really misses the rain shower head from his own house.

He finishes up and slips on the sweater again. He’s about to turn the knob when he hears Gammon’s voice raise.

“He was WHERE?! Why the fuck was he there? And don’t give me some bullshit answer!”

Daegan waits, he can tell Gammon is pacing across the room and he really doesn’t want to leave the safety of the bathroom if Gammon is in a rage.

Gammon shouts, “JUST DEAL WITH IT!” and then the room goes silent.

When he doesn’t hear Gammon start up again, Daegan carefully opens the door and looks around the edge. “Is uh, everything okay?” The waver in his voice wasn’t intentional but it makes him look softer than he actually is and it strangely softens Gammon’s expression.

“Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, sweetheart.” Gammon walks up to him, hands running down his arms in a placating, comforting gesture. “How bout some breakfast?” He punctuates his sentence with a slap to Daegan’s ass.

As they walk down the stairs, Gammon’s hand doesn’t stray too far from Daegan’s hip and Daegan starts to feel claustrophobic. Part of not getting in too deep definitely means you don’t have a domestic morning together, making breakfast and shit. Unfortunately, he physically freezes up enough for Gammon to notice.

Gammon turns around on the step and looks at Daegan carefully. He raises a thick brow, “What?”

Another split second decision Daegan needs to make. Should he play into the scared underling again? Or go from a place of confidence? He takes a deep breath and lets his fingers skim along the waist of Gammon’s sweats. “I just- where does this-” he gestures between them, “-leave me? Do I still have my job?”

“Do you still have-?” Gammon cocks his head in confusion, “What? Of course you keep your job! Khadija fucking loves you and you’ve been a solid asset to me so far.” He notices that his hand has strayed back to Daegan’s ass and smirks. “Real fucking solid asset.” He squeezes a cheek.

It's not the answer he wants, but he still follows Gammon down into the kitchen. As they eat breakfast together, Daegan has to remind himself that every smile, every touch, every word whispered against skin, will be used to worm his way into Gammon’s life.

He’s not just some piece of ass.

He’s going to be the person that puts Adrian “Gammon” King away for life.

  
  



End file.
